


Gaming and Naps

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mario Kart, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan and Phil play Mario Kart and take a nap.





	Gaming and Naps

“No no no not again you fucker! Don’t you fucking dare!”

Phil cackled. “Eat my blue shell, Dan!”

“Nooooo!” Dan yelled as his character went spinning off the track and Phil raced past him to cross the finish line. 

“Yes!” Phil shouted. He had a huge grin on his face and he looked over to see Dan glaring at him, but holding back a smile. 

“Come on, Dan, you lost and now you have to do the forfeit.” 

Dan groaned. “I don’t want to though! It’s embarrassing!”

“You have to! You agreed to it!”

“Fine. I’ll tweet it.”

Dan pulled out his phone and typed out the tweet, showing Phil so he could make sure everything was in order, and then tweeted it. 

@danielhowell: I’m a big loser and @amazingphil is the champion of Mario kart. I bow to his superior gaming skills.

“Are you satisfied, you twat?”

“Hmm,” Phil said, pretending to think, and leaned forward. He placed a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips. “Now I am.”

Dan laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

“You love it.”

“I really do.”

They fondly looked at each other in silence, basking in the post-gaming atmosphere. 

“I think I’ll make good on the other part of that forfeit now, too.”

“Really? You’re tired already? It’s only five.”

“Just a nap! I expect my cuddles, Daniel!”

Dan giggled but stood. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Yes!” Phil jumped up and followed Dan to their bedroom, immediately taking off his glasses and climbing into the bed. 

Dan got in after him and curled up behind him, wrapping strong arms around Phil’s chest. 

“Happy now?”

Phil sighed contentedly. “Definitely.”

“For the record, Phil, I let you win because I knew how much you wanted to be the little spoon.”

“You keep telling yourself that. Now hush, I’m taking a nap.” 

Dan rolled his eyes but stayed silent, listening as Phil’s breathing evened out. He smiled softly, wishing he could see the undoubtedly adorable expression on Phil’s face, before steadily joining Phil in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
